Encounter of the Soap Opera
by Kumorimisora
Summary: A little thing about Rain, who is a -bit- OOC, and Domon, who is quite frightened. Rain is watching a soap, and Domon comes in, It takes a little something from the soap for Domon to relize something in his own feelings for Rain. First G ficcie, so review


/N: Ooh, disclaimer. G-Gundam and all its characters belong to their rightful owners! Which doesn't happen to be meeee!!! *cries* On the note, this is my fist Gundam related fic, so review and tell me how I did. I know it's all a bit OOC, but I hope not too much so. And if it is, I hope it's a bit funny. And I know this one is a bit funny, but hey. R&R!!!  
  
  
  
"I'm so, so sorry. I just can't live like this anymore."  
  
"But. But! You promised me that we would always be together!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Things don't work that way anymore."  
  
"But." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Augh!" Rain screamed at the T.V. "What do you think you're doing, leaving her like that?" Domon peered in the doorway at the sound of the scream, and saw Rain.  
  
A very agitated Rain, clutching a pillow, grinding her teeth, and just about to kill the television.  
  
"What do you mean, 'It doesn't work like that?' What a lame excuse, I mean, honestly!" Rain ranted, and Domon moved at silently as he could to look at the screen that had his mechanic so ruffled.  
  
A man, dressed in a black sports coat, was turned away from a young looking girl with tears in her eyes. His face didn't hold any emotion. Hers, on the other hand, was overflowing with pathetic self-sympathy and anger, and well as jealousy. All rolled into one.  
  
Domon frowned, and suddenly psycho-Rain turned and saw his standing there. He jumped, but her face went back into a smooth smile.  
  
"Domon!" she exclaimed. Domon smirked at her, rather warily.  
  
"Hey, Rain. What are you doing?" once again he peered at the television set.  
  
"Oh," said Rain lightly, flipping her hand and offering the space on the couch next to her. "Watching a soap opera. Isn't in wooo~ooonderful?"  
  
Domon smiled uneasily and humored her with a dry chuckle. "Yes. They're.great."  
  
Rain gasped gleefully, her blue eyes reflecting delight. "Wow, Domon! I never would have guessed that you would like soaps!"  
  
Domon's eyes widened. He swore to himself. What have I done?  
  
"Well," said Rain, smiling prettily and looking quite pleased, "you can just sit right here and we'll finish watching this together!"  
  
Rain smiled so broadly that Domon considered, for a brief moment, what he would have to go through to find another mechanic if her face spilt in half.  
  
"Um. Sure."  
  
The woman squealed happily and dragged him directly in front of the screen with one arm. Domon was beginning to feel very uncomfortable for a moment. More than a moment.  
  
She smells. like rain. He snorted to himself. Well, that's reasonable. Maybe not rain, but the world after rain. Very. refreshing.  
  
Rain bounced happily against him as the soap opera came back from the commercial.  
  
Domon was now officially more than a bit uncomfortable. What had he done to deserve this? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The screen opened to a shot of a lonely park. The woman from the previous scene was sitting on a bench, by herself, doing nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rain's arm was still firmly latched to Domon's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman on T.V. suddenly began to cry. Loudly. Very loudly. Her hands go to her eyes and pretty soon she is bawling her heart out, murmuring about how good his life could have been, and how horrible hers was going to be now that he was gone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain looked up eagerly at Domon, and he felt his heart soften. She was so happy, just because he was here with her? That wasn't it, he chided himself. It couldn't be. After, he could tell that George, Chibodee, and maybe even Argo liked her more than as a friend. He wasn't very good at expressing anything other than anger.  
  
And really, he didn't mind sitting here, with Rain. Even if it meant enduring a soap opera. Why couldn't he have just said he didn't like soaps? Why couldn't he tell Rain that he really loved her? All he could do was sit there, like a dummy. And he was even more horrified in that he was enjoying it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The woman stands, and a leaf falls past her face. She has suddenly stopped crying, and is instead smiling. "I deserve better," she whispers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Domon froze. I deserve better. Could Rain possibly think that? What if she did? After all, she was probably high off of caffeine or something of the sort at this moment in time, when she was paying him such positive attention.  
  
She was a pretty lady; Domon knew that, of course. She was talented, smart, and pretty. Domon was in a bad spot. He sighed and sagged against Rain, not meaning to.  
  
"Awww, Domon, were you worried?" crooned Rain, smiling lovingly. She placed her arm around his shoulder.  
  
He tried not to jerk away, and found it wasn't that hard.  
  
Domon mutely shook his head.  
  
"Oh," said Rain. "I was."  
  
The fighter mentally sighed, content. He liked this position. He really liked this position.  
  
Suddenly Rain began to stroke his hair. "I know you don't really like soaps, do you, Domon?"  
  
The other didn't answer.  
  
Rain grinned wickedly. Domon didn't see "You just liked sitting with me, that was it, wasn't it?"  
  
Domon eeped involuntarily.  
  
Rain laughed happily. "That was it, I knew it!" Rain settled herself against Domon. "That's too sweet."  
  
Rain fell asleep against Domon. Domon tried not to wake her as he stood, but she stirred.  
  
"Don' go." she mumbled in her sleep. Domon looked down at the sleeping woman and smiled.  
  
Easing himself back into the same position that he had been in, he too rested his head against his companion, eventually falling asleep, breathing in Rain's comforting scent. ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
George looked in the door, leaning away from Chibodee, Argo, and Allenby, who was quietly simmering. "I wonder if we should have warned him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey, this is my first Gundam related fic! *grins at everyone* How was it? How'd I do? Too sappy? Too mushy? Too horrible to speak of? Well. Speak anyways! Review!!! 


End file.
